Suelta la Magia
Suelta la Magia es la quinta de seis canciones que aparecen en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Se hace referencia a la canción por primera vez en la versión "Juegos de la Amistad" de "Equestria Girls (Canción de la Película)", y fue mencionada en la página web de Kaylee Johnston bajo el título Cinch Song. Además, es la novena canción del álbum de la banda sonora de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. En la película, la Directora Cinch y el resto de los Shadowbolts de Crystal Prep Academy presionan a Twilight humana para liberar la magia que contiene en su colgante y usarla contra Canterlot High School para ganar los Juegos de la Amistad. Letra en Español Latino :Cinch ::Me doy cuenta que has sido muy extraña ::No cualquiera en la escuela piensa así ::Aquí no hay nadie igual que tú ::Puede que una tal vez dos ::Pero de pronto ya no están y es en un tris :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Ahora, entiendo que tú tienes tus reservas (oh-wuh) ::Difícil es pensar como haces tú (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Y si no ganamos más ::Creo que te voy a informar ::¡Qué sucederá con el conteo final! :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Suelta la magia, suelta la magia ::Si perdemos, tu culpa es (ah, ah-ah-ah) ::Todos la usan, tal vez abusan (ah-ah-ah) ::¿Por qué no usarla también? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Dí poder, o dile magia ::Si perdemos, es tragedia ::Y también lo que no vamos a aprender (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::No habrá otra oportunidad ::Sé que te arrepentirás ::¿Creo que el entender la magia vale más? :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Suelta la magia, suelta la magia ::Que más da, no hay amistad ::Lo que importa, en todo esto (ah-ah-ah) ::Es que Canterlot pronto caerá ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Lo que sugiero es muy simple ::En todo tienes que ganar ::Y tú deseas aprender de la ::Magia que guardada está ::Hablo por todos pues queremos ::Lo que por ley es nuestro ya ::Pues la escuela va a ganar ::Mi... :Cinch y Shadowbolts ::...legado perdurará :Shadowbolts ::Suelta la magia, suelta la magia ::Si perdemos, un crimen será ::Y ganaremos, si tú comienzas (ah-ah-ah) ::De ti depende perder o ganar :masculinos ::Suelta la magia, libérala ya :femeninas ::Suelta la magia, libérala ya :Todos ::¡Ahora! Letra en Español Castellano :Cinch ::Tú siempre has sido una marginada ::Y no a todo al mundo le gusta pensar ::Porque alumnas como tú ::He tenido una o dos ::Pero las buenas suelen desaparecer :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Ahora, entiendo que aquí tengas tus reservas (oh-wuh) ::Es duro ser tan lista como tú (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Si no logramos ganar ::Sabes lo que pasará ::¡La derrota no es nunca una opción! :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Suelta la magia, suelta la magia ::Si perdemos, lo pagarás (ah, ah-ah-ah) ::La han usado, y abusado (ah-ah-ah) ::Y lo mismo ahora pasará ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Es poder, o también magia ::Siempre es triste la derrota ::Lo peor será dejar de aprender (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Esto no se repetirá ::Y al final lamentarás ::¿No entender la magia ni su gran valor? :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Suelta la magia, suelta la magia ::No tendrás, nuestra amistad ::Nuestro interés es, la derrota (ah-ah-ah) ::Del instituto de Canterlot ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Lo que sugiero es muy sencillo ::Ganarlo todo sin piedad ::Tú solo tienes que aprender ::De la magia que en ti hay ::Nosotros sólo deseamos ::Lo que creemos merecer ::La victoria llegará ::Y el... :Cinch y Shadowbolts ::...legado perdurará :Shadowbolts ::Suelta la magia, suelta la magia ::Es un crimen, no ganar ::Lo lograremos, si tú empiezas (ah-ah-ah) ::Está en tus manos no fracasar :masculinos ::Haz de soltarla, y liberarla ya :femeninas ::Haz de soltarla, y liberarla ya :Todos ::¡Ya! Letra en Inglés My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games |cantante = Iris Quinn Rebecca Shoicet CoroCoro incluye a Kaylee Johnston. |duración = 3:00 |anterior = ACADECA |siguiente = Right There in Front of Me}} :Cinch ::I realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone at school who likes to think ::To find a student that's like you ::I've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before I blink :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) ::It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::But if we don't win these games ::Well, I think I've made it plain ::What will happen if we have the losing scores! :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah) ::They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah) ::So then why can't we do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Call it power, call it magic ::If we lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? :Shadowbolts ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::We're not friends here after all ::Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah) ::Is seeing Canterlot High School fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::What I'm suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::You only want to learn about the ::Magic that you have stored ::And as for me and all the others ::We only want what we deserve ::That our school will clinch the win ::And my... :Cinch y Shadowbolts ::...legacy will endure :Shadowbolts ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::If we lose, then it's a crime ::But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) ::It's up to you to not fail this time :masculinos ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now :femeninas ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now :Todos ::Now! Notas en:Unleash the Magic Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad